Assassins
by inugirl93
Summary: rewritten! Kagome left and went back to her own time. how will she react when she goes on vacation to the US, only to meet the person she left behind who ended up becoming an assassin and she's his target! can she hide her secret from him? KagInu


Here's my new and improved version of "Assassins". I've changed the story line a little, just to warn you

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…if I did, he would kill Kinky-hoe and get together with Kagome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxoxoxoxoxoxox

Prologue. Goodbye

**In Kaede's village:**

An 18-year-old Kagome sat awake in Kaede's hut as her friends slept peacefully after returning after finally defeating Naraku once and for all. Kagome sat there, in her sleeping bag, watching her friends sleep. Her gaze landed on the man she loved. '_InuYasha_…' she thought.

Kagome's eyes were filled with love and sadness. She had been in love with the hanyou since she had released him from the sacred tree three years ago. She believed, however, that there was only one that he truly loved, and that it wasn't her.

"Kikyou…" InuYasha whispered in his sleep. Kagome's eyes were filled with even more pain and sadness. She then thought sadly, '_As I thought…he still-_' "S-sumimasen… demo…watashi wa…iie daisuki (sorry…but…I don't love you) …" Kagome's eyes were lit with hope and surprise when he whispered this. "Kagome wa…d-daisuki (I love Kagome)." Kagome's eyes widened. '_S-so…HE meant it... But still…it would only be a burden for him. He just can't find out what happened after we defeated Naraku._' Kagome thought.

Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag to reveal that she was still wearing her school uniform instead of her pajamas. After she got out, she went to her backpack and pulled out a small roll of parchment. She unrolled it, wrote something down, rolled it back up, and, careful not to wake him up, placed it in InuYasha's right hand. After that was taken care of, she got up and packed her things back into her backpack and placed it on her back. She then proceeded to leave Kaede's hut, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at her friends. "Goodbye." She whispered then turned around and left the hut.

Kagome walked silently through the forest, following the path that led to the sacred Bone Eater's Well…the well that connected this time to hers. The whole time she was walking, tears were silently rolling down her cheeks as she thought of the friends that she was leaving behind. Whenever she would think of InuYasha, she felt part of her heart break.

As she reached the clearing where the well stood, she looked around, taking it all in one last time before she left…for good…she walked over and sat on the lip of the well, swinging her legs over to get ready to jump in. She closed her eyes and let out a cry filled with pain and sorrow. She then jumped in the well, letting the light consume her as she traveled 500 years into the future. After a moment, the lights faded and she landed on the bottom of the well, in her time. Kagome climbed silently out of the well, tears still flowing freely down her already tearstained cheeks, turned around to face the well, and started chanting a spell quietly. As she was chanting, the well began to glow a bright pink and blue. After a moment, the light faded and Kagome whispered, "it's done…the well has been sealed…only the Shikon no Tama, which I have, can break the seal…I won't be able to go to the feudal era…and…InuYasha won't be able to get here, to my time…i…I'll never see InuYasha again…but…it's what's best…" tears started falling even more rapidly as she ran out of the shrine that held the well and into the main house, in which she lived in. She ran right past her mother, ignoring her asking what was wrong, and ran right up to her room. She jumped in her bed and just kept crying until she was all out of tears. And she could swear…that right before she lost consciousness…she heard InuYasha Yell her name from inside the shrine where the well lay.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

InuYasha was woken up when he heard a familiar cry from the surrounding area. InuYasha looked around and immediately became worried when he saw that Kagome and all of her stuff (except for some ramen she had left him) was gone. He was about to stand up when he felt something in his right hand. He opened his hand to reveal a roll of parchment that had Kagome's scent all over it. He opened it and began to read it, his expression becoming more pained and heartbroken as he read it.

It read:

_Dear InuYasha._

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. The jewel is now complete and there is no reason for me to stay here in the Feudal Era anymore. I didn't want to go, I'll tell you that. _

_Well…there's one thing I've been wanting to tell you, but never got the chance to…_

_I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. _

_Tell everyone goodbye for me and please raise Shippo and take good care of him…_

_Remember, you are always in my heart, and I hope I'm always on yours._

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

InuYasha felt his heart breaking as he ran out of the hut, oblivious to the fact that his friends were now awake, and towards the well, hoping that it wasn't too late. He got to the well and jumped in, only to realize that he was still in the Feudal Era. He tried again and again and again, every time ending up with the same result. He collapsed on the bottom of the well. Even though it had started to rain, he could smell his friends who had followed him to the well after reading the note Kagome had left for him. Not caring that someone else was there, InuYasha allowed himself to actually cry for the first time since the day his mother had died. He had lost the person he loved…again. No…he had lost his heart, because his heart had left with her. He let out a heartbreaking cry and yelled, "KAGOME!!!" before he completely collapsed and lost consciousness.

**Nine months later in the modern era:**

"Just one more push miss Higurashi." The doctor told Kagome who was lying on a hospital bed, giving birth. Kagome pushed as hard as she could, letting out a scream at the same time. Wailing could now be heard. "It's a girl!" the doctor yelled. A smile appeared on Kagome's lips. Just as the doctor was handing the baby girl to the nurse, so that she could be cleaned, etc., Kagome let out another scream. The doctor looked back and said, "There's another one. Twins! Push once more miss Higurashi, just once more." Kagome did as the doctor said and pushed once more with all of the energy she had left in her. A moment later, more wailing could be heard. "It's a boy!" The doctor yelled as the nurse came back and carefully took the tiny boy out of the doctor's arms and took him to get cleaned, etc. "Congratulations Miss Higurashi" you gave birth to a pair of twins; a boy and a girl…but, I have to say, there's something a bit odd about them…" the doctor said. "W-what?" Kagome asked in a whisper, the energy nearly completely drained from her. "Well…" he drifted off as he said as he showed her the baby girl. Kagome laughed quietly. "Don't worry. It's perfectly fine…it comes from the father's side of the family." Kagome replied with a sad smile, as she referred to the two, white little dog ears that were swiveling around and the silver hair on her head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxoxooxoxooxox

Thanks for reading my new and improved version of "Assassins". I will get chapter 2 up ASAP.

Please review!

PS. There will be some crossover in future chapters with Final Fantasy VII

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
